I won't lose you
by SummerSkies2007
Summary: Skwisgaar visits Toki in the hospital post-Doomstar. Slight fluffiness. Written for Empress Yugi.


Authors Note: Do not own Dethklok. Sorry.

This is a personalized one-shot for Empress Yugi. Hope you feel better, doll.

Toki's back ached, and his head throbbed against the harsh hospital lighting. The flourencent lights seemed to flicker like one of Dethklok's millions of strobe lights during a show. He felt sick to his stomach, and was shivering in the cool air of the hospital. The thin, spearmint green robe was hardly thicker then a Kleenex, and did little to help warm him up. He tried pulling at the thin, so-called-thermal blanket, but then winced.

How could he forget?

His hands were all bandaged up from the various scrapes and cuts he had during his captivity. An IV ran through his arm, leading up to a bag of high-lighter yellow liquid that the men in pristine white coats assured him was full of vitamins and electro-somethings. Electrolites? Electronics? Were they pumping him full of nano machines? That would be pretty metal.

He didn't know exactly where he was.. or too much on how the hell he got there. One minute, he's upside down, the next in Skwisgaar's arms… now he was here. Wherever that was.

He kept falling in and out of it, being woken every half hour on the half hour, his vitals being taken by an apologetic nurse in pink scrubs. She was kind of cute, her curly blond hair in a big fluffy scrunchie.

He settled back down, drifting out of consciousness.

He dreamt sometimes, in those brief intervals between nurses checking vitals, of his Swedish counterpart. He was always dressed in pristine white, looking like an angel with his flowing golden hair. In one dream, Skwisgaar joined him in the marvelous garden that had fluffy pink grass, and neon-yellow flowers that sang songs to each other. Skwisgaar was playing a harp by a aquamarine waterfall. It was nice.

Vitals again, the nurse placing a cool stethoscope against his chest, checking his breathing. Being in that dungeon for so long, he had developed a bad case of .. broccoli ittis. Something like that. It was something in his lungs that hurt when he breathed.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Wartooth" the pink nurse said softly, making notes in her little chart.

Visitor?

He slipped back under.

He felt something warm come over him. Ah, much better now.

Hospitals are too cold.

"_Tokis.. I am.. so very sorry_" a deep baritone breathed, the voice dripping with despair

"_I .. should have got you sooner_.."

Toki blinked a few times, but his head still hurt.

How much does a head weigh?

It felt like it was a huge watermelon, sinking into the pillow like a cinder block.

"_It's.. all my fault, Toki_.."

No, don't say that..not your fault. My fault, Toki wanted to say to the voice.

" _I could have lost you.. gods.." _ the voice in the corner shook with a sob

Don't cry. Please, please don't cry.

"_I can't lose you, you stupid dildo.."_

I can't lose you either.

Toki's eyes fluttered open slightly, feeling naucous.

"Toki? Your awake.." Skwisgaar sighed, looking relieved, well, what Toki's fuzzy vison could see anyways.

When had his brain been filled with cobwebs? His vison seemed fuzzy, like their was a fog in them.

"Toki?"

".. I.." he began, his mouth cotton-ball dry. "sorry"

Don't cry.

Too late, he felt hot, wet tears trail down his cheeks into his scruffy Fu Manchu.

Shouldn't he be out of tears?

He cried so much since that funeral.

"_Why …the hell are you sorry?"_

More sobs, this time harder.

Toki coughed a little bit, and tried to motion with his hand, tugging at an IV that was in the way. He wanted his Deddy Bear.

Skwisgaar read his mind, bringing the bear over, placing it carefully in the crook of the younger man's arm.

Much better.

Toki was slightly aware of something pressing against his bruised and split lips. Pale blue eyes fluttered open again, to see the blond man 's face, eyes closed with concentration.

"_I loves you, you stupid dildo.." _Skwisgaar breathed " _I won't lose you again_."

Fingers carded through his hair.

That feels nice. So nice.

"_O.. Okay"_ Toki whispered, twitching his hands slightly to get closer to the blond's hand that was currently spread on the blanket.

Skwisgaar took it gently, not saying anything as Toki slipped back asleep, this time a slight smile on his face. One hand was holding his Deddy Bear, the other his lead guitarists.


End file.
